The 1983 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways will be held July 4 through 8, 1983. The conference brings together chemists and biochemists whose research interests meet at the interface between chemistry and biology. The underlying theme is that the actions of enzymes and coenzymes, and their integration into metabolism, can be understood with increasing resolution at the molecular level. The conference will promote creative interactions of bioorganic, bioinorganic and biophysical chemists, engaged in the development of mechanistic concepts and experimental techniques, with biochemists who define the biological problems to which new concepts and techniques might be applied. The scientific program will include sessions on parasitology, biochemical studies on metabolic pathways, vitamin B12 coenzyme, metabolic regulation, mechanisms of ATPase action, magnetic resonance techniques, mechanisms of oxidations and dismutations, and protein structure.